Sometimes
by DiePi
Summary: There are certain sometimes in one's life. Light IchiHitsu drabble Rated T for YAOI.


**Title**: Sometimes  
**Author**: HeukYa  
**Genre**: General/Romance  
**Rating**: T for light yaoi at the end  
**Pairing**: Kurosaki Ichigo/Hitsugaya Toshiro  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary**: There are certain sometimes in one's life.  
**Disclaimer**: It depresses me but the reality is that I do NOT own the Bleach. Damnit.  
**Distribution**: FF and LJ. If you want to share it, please ask.

--IchixHitsu--IchixHitsu--IchixHitsu--IchixHitsu--

**Author's Note**:

It's just a little something that abruptly came to me this morning and I wrote it in about one minute, no kidding. It's a short drabble, a little detour from _Orderly Madness, the Melody of Chaos_ 'cuz I'm stuck on Ch.11 and simply cannot come to the end of that stupid chapter.

PS I was the one who came up with it but I gotta say, I love the nickname _yuki hime_ and it seems I ain't the only one who does. It's now probably going to come up in every single IchiHitsu I write, which means it includes this one too. Oh what would I give to see Toshiro's reaction at such a beautifully perfect pet name /sparkly eyes/.

**Warning**: A small piece of angst at the beginning.

* * *

**Sometimes by HeukYa**

* * *

Sometimes things would get too much.

Sometimes he felt like dropping everything and disappearing into thin air as if he had never existed before. Sometimes he felt like letting out the tears that had been held back for far too long to run freely like a flooded river. Sometimes he felt like genuinely screaming out his frustrations and smashing everything in his sight. Sometimes he felt like laughing out as hard as he could possibly manage, however empty, hollow, and painful it might sound. Sometimes he felt like falling back into his own world for days, weeks, months, years, for eternity; as long as he wanted, wished, hoped for.

However every single one of them was not an option even to begin with.

He was a shinigami who had responsibilities of looking after the lost souls and the tainted Hollows. He was a member of Gotei 13 who had pledged his loyalty and promised his power for Soul Society. He was a captain of the tenth division who had duties to his division and his subordinates. He was the famed prodigy who was expected to put his gifted talent into good use and succeed.

He was Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Nevertheless there were also times that things were not so bad.

Sometimes he would smirk at the pain his plastered vice-captain was under due to her befriending activity. Sometimes he would simply roll his eyes with a faint hint of exasperated amusement at how fast Mt. Paper Everest seemed to grow. Sometimes he would feel pride welling up inside him when he watched his division, his subordinates training with visible improvements. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night and enjoy the midnight silence to watch the moon that for some time now, reminded him of a certain someone.

And sometimes, he would smile softly at the memories the serenity brought along with the silvery moonlight.

"Toshiro, what are you doing up in the middle of the night? You went to sleep only an hour ago."

And sometimes, a certain idiot would disrupt his peace but somehow not annoy him one bit.

"Ichigo."

"What's up?"

"Just thinking."

"Well, come back to bed, you do too much of it."

"I'm not sleepy."

"Yeah, sure. I'll kiss you to dreamland so get your little ass back in here, _yuki hime_, before I come to grab you."

There was an amused snort and two bright teal orbs rolling before dainty feet silently crossed the room and fabrics rustled. As soon as the comforter was pulled up to their necks, light, affectionate butterfly kisses rained over the snow-white hair and the cherubic face, each touch oozing of love and adoration, and Hitsugaya Toshiro smiled.

So Hitsugaya Toshiro stayed in his place as a shinigami, a Gotei 13, a captain, and a prodigy -and a lover for a certain someone-, standing on his feet, and looked forward, regardless of the past bleeding injuries.

Because sometimes, things were really not that bad.

"Oyasumi. Love you too much."

And sometimes, things were damn good.


End file.
